epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Element K vs SoothSaiyaman! - Eighth Wiki Rap Tournament
How's it going bros! It's IwanttoPewDieDie Productions here, back with another epic rap battles of history fanmade thing because people definitely aren't tired of these! And what's this?? It's a TOURNAMENT AAARRRRCCCC! Today we have the main mad lad of Potassium, User:Element K up against the actual living legend if the legend was the most annoying man alive, User:SoothSaiyaman!! That's right bois, we out here making a tournament thing! Yeah! That's always worked out well for me before! We also have a beat. S/O to the man Origami! Battle time yay! Epic Battle Of Raps Element K: We support each other but in a battle, I'm afraid no. I'll shoot you up, get the votes: Call me your friend, Pedro. But even then, McDamon can give you one outta pity You're Avvy but in the less than 10 comments committee Icey on you in the DMs. Now you're Captain North Pole. Oh that's right, excuse me: DennisRocking your onahole. Bumping people off of tourneys well, bitch, that's my niche, yeah? If Insert thinks you're god then bitch: I'm Nietzsche SoothSaiyaman: G'day mates! It's about time to repeat the northern thrust! Keen to beat a pinoy till he feels like the balut in his gut! Got my second chance and this chick can bet I'll back it up, I won't stan my man after he choked off three tourney top cuts! So Smooth Komments: Even next to me your hot take's obnoxious Kinda missed the point, then your YouTube shit? Who donned this? Bet you flaked on the debate team - trivia mega ignores lore So you can be honest - bet you've never beat an Elite Four Element K: Pull your socks up, you suck-up. Is that your best? It's about as ineffective as facing Toxic with rest. Because you're not gonna win battles with a little night shade When my Absol comes in to night slash your Doublade! Yes, you’re double my edits and rank on the leaderboard But I’m a bi-clops the way that I’m double the man you are I won this battle soothly and proved this attorney can Never do a tourney justice but I hope I saiya-later-man! SoothSaiyaman: You didn't get it from my first verse, must be my fault To be clear - I'll be slamming through Kyle like his drywall Frankly, I don't even get what this dispute tries to prove here I've dropped thrice the battles in one week than you in two years What's alt left to say? If I sock you, it's a slaughter Boron Detects K blew his bit - now he's in hotter water Honestly it's hard to go serious, I feel bad for this dude I even stepped in to fix your navbox while researching you! Outro: Everything fades to black in a cool vignette effect... Leave your votes in the comments below and you'll pick the rapper in the next episode of EOWRT! P.S. If you don't know what an onahole is, like me, don't Google it unless you're in Incognito mode (Kyle you dirty boy) Category:Blog posts